


I Hear the Revolution

by Pets



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disablities, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, if the Hazel-Centric Life isn't how you live we can't be friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pets/pseuds/Pets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel isn't mad. And she sure isn't angry. She is bitter. She is bitter because she has one person to blame for this. Her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear the Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Hazel is the most important character ever. Bye.

Based Loosely on [Khajidont](khajidont.tumblr.com)'s Disabilities AU

* * *

Hazel Levesque had a bone to pick with her mother.

First of all; it was her mother’s fault she was deaf.

Drugs, alcohol, the works.

And it didn't stop when Hazel was born either.

Hazel can still smell the sour of his mother’s breath.

And see the space out high of her eyes.

But a lot of things worse than not being able to hear your mother scream at you.

She never really did figure out what she was saying.

And she never really knew why she died. 

Hazel liked to think it’s because God took pity on her.

Or maybe that the alcohol finally caught up to her.

All she knows that one minute she is leaving her shabby one story house to go wander the streets of New Orleans, the next she is standing outside of a New York apartments buildings with two white people dressed in black trying to explain to another set of white people dressed in black, why the hell she is there.

But Hazel tries not to look back on the past.

Because that would make her look back on scars, she would rather forget.

She would leave the dramatics to the Helen Kellers and Octavians of the world.

~

So these days, Hazel spends her time at Jupiter’s School for the Mentally Challenged (outdated and overrated), running over flashcard after flashcard with a single letter of the alphabet printed on them.

Her father gave her hearing aids because “little sound is better than none at all.”

Of course it wasn't her father saying that to her directly because they never talked.

He was more of a tall dark figure who sometimes shows up for important things like her art shows, or her 8th grade graduation.

And it wasn't Persephone either, who would rather smile at her fakely and pretend that everything was quite fine, then actually try to learn to sign and try to communicate with her.

No it was Nico, her cautiously quiet half-brother, who out of everyone in the household, actually checks to see is she had eaten or if she had even gone to sleep the night before.

She didn't.

Those first few weeks.

He had gotten into the habit of signing ‘Are you okay?’ or ‘Need help’ as he passed by her in the huge library their father owned (which was awkward and hard to decipher seeing how he only had one hand but Hazel gave him an A+ for effort).

Yes, the skinny creepy emo white child whose father wasn't around enough and who has experienced almost the same amount of heartbreak (maybe more) as Hazel had, was the one who took her to the doctor that faithful Saturday morning.

And he was also the first voice she heard.

‘Hazel.’

Hazel didn't know how to describe it. It was like one side of brain just decided to kick in high gear and suddenly she had a channel of expression she never thought she could have again.

“Hazel.”

It sounded.

For the first time, in her life Hazel could even think it sounded.

Because it did.

Because she could hear it.

From her ears!

“Hazel. Hazel.” Nico called for her again, his voice cracking.

And she turned to see him.

Behind that dark window.

She saw his face.

And his lips.

Moving together to say ‘Hazel.’

And with that Hazel wept.

Because that was her name, and she could hear it being said over and over again. She couldn’t have been happier if it was the only thing she could hear for a long time.


End file.
